


Day Three :: Medical Kink

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Doctor Kink, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: When Warren continues to suffer from headaches, Arcade decides it's time for a diagnosis and treatment.
Relationships: Arcade Gannon/Courier, Arcade Gannon/Male Courier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870
Kudos: 26





	Day Three :: Medical Kink

Warren hadn’t meant to make the noises he made when the headache started, but when the pain shot through him unexpectedly it slipped out, which of course attracted the attention of the one and only Arcade Gannon.

“I thought you said it wasn’t hurting you anymore,” the bespectacled blond stated as he set his book aside without bothering to mark his page.

“It’s not,” Warren lied, unable to look the man in the eye as he did.

“You’re supposed to tell me if it was still bothering you,” Arcade sighed, shaking his head and smiling. “How bad is it? One to ten?”

“About a three. But I don’t want any more Med-x for it so I didn’t say anything.”

“Then let’s try something more… holistic.”

“Holistic?”

“It’s when a doctor, such as myself, treats the entire person rather than just the ailment.”

“Oh.” Warren nodded as if he had understood a single word of what Arcade had just said. “So what did you have in mind?”

“I think you just need something to relax you.”

“What, like a drink?”

“No, not a drink. That might relax you some, but more than likely make your headache that much worse in the morning."

"Then what?"

"Follow me and find out," Arcade said with a sly wink as he stood and began to walk from the sitting room to the bedroom. 

Perhaps Warren wasn't exactly the brightest bulb around since Benny, but even he could pick up that hint. His cock already stirring he caused after the blond, his pain already all but forgotten.

When Warren finally reached the bedroom, Arcade was already standing at the foot of the bed in his lab coat, stethoscope hanging from his neck and a clipboard in his hand. The courier had to laugh, even if it was a nervous one. 

"What's, uh-- What are you doing?"

"My job," Arcade replied as he motioned to the bed. "Have a seat. Please.”

Warren did as told, struggling to hold back his laughter at the get-up on Arcade. He knew he was smiling, he just didn’t think he could hide it without bursting out into laughter. Allowing the smile to remain on his face, he watched the doctor start to pace back and forth before him.

“Patient is complaining of chronic headaches, formerly under control with use of Med-X and Simpaks,” Arcade said as he looked at the clipboard in hand, stopping before the courier and looking up above the rim of his glasses. “Is that right?”

“Uh, yeah?” Warren stared back at him, wondering if he had misread the signs. But hadn’t that sly wink been the same one he had been given their first time together? Why would it mean anything else now?

“Uh-huh. And you are now refusing the medicate with Med-X.” Arcade lowered the clipboard and tapped his against his leg, his green eyes wandering slowly. “I think I should give you a full exam. Strip down, please.”

More than a little excited, Warren hopped off the bed and dropped his pants first. As they caught around his shoes he attempted to multitask in removing both the footwear and his shirt at the same time. Losing his balance he found himself falling backward, landing on the bed that made its displeasure known with a loud groan.

“Shit,” Warren laughed as he finally got his top off, kicking the shoes out of the way. Arcade gave him a disapproving look and tutted as he pulled the stethoscope from his neck.

“Language, please. Now,” he placed the earpieces in his ears and grabbed the bell. “When I say so, take a deep breath.”

Warren went back from excited to confused as Arcade kept himself professional, pressing the cold bell first to his chest and then his back, his freehand touching bare skin to hold him in place. Arcade hummed as he nodded, sliding the bell further down the couriers back while his other hand went lower, too.

“You’re breathing is clear,” the doctor noted as he pulled the device off. “I’ve already seen your balance, so there is just one last thing to check.”

“You know,” Warren said as Arcade tossed the stethoscope and clipboard aside, “When you walked to the bedroom I wasn’t expecting an entire exam.”

“I’m just trying to make sure we can get rid of your headache. Maybe prevent them from happening for a while.”

“Yeah, I get that, I just thought we were going too-- Oh.”

Arcade grinned as he lowered himself to his knees, the sly gin returning. “I think your problem is stress. And I think I know how to help with that.”

It didn’t take long of Arcade running his hand up and down the flaccid cock to get it hard. Warren always hardened under the doctor’s touch, even if the rest of him seemed to melt at the same time. Arcade had once mentioned that he had never been with a lover like that, and that he enjoyed being able to do what he wanted at his own pace. Keeping that in mind, Warren kept his hands at his sides and instead watched Arcade going to work.

“Healthy blood flow, I would think. You’re not getting lightheaded, are you?”

“Not at all,” Warren managed. He was struggling to keep his hips still as Arcade leaned in closer, giving the courier hope that he would be using his mouth in a moment.

“A visual inspection may not be enough for this.” And without another word, Warren found his cock being engulfed by the warm mouth with a very skilled tongue. Warren felt chills running up and down his spine as the head went deeper into the mouth, traveling toward the throat. Was Arcade going to do it? Was he really going to take him that deep?

Warren tried to bite back his moans, not wanting to break up whatever it was keeping Arcade in this mood, but also wanting to make his pleasure known. As his hands fisted the sheets he let out a sharp breath, realizing he wanted more from the blond on his knees.

“C-can we do something else?” Warren’s voice came out as a whimper, but when Arcade looked up at him he found that he had said the right thing.

“If you think perhaps it will help you relax,” Arcade remarked after pulling his mouth off with a pop. “One moment, please.”

Warren sat on the edge of the bed with his cock hard and wet as Arcade walked toward the nightstand, his pants obviously tenting. When he returned, he was holding a half-full bottle of oil.

“Please lay back on the bed,” Arcade ordered as he shed his coat and removed his belt. Warren did as he heard the buckle hit the floor and the fabric shift as Arcade stepped out of his pants. But it wasn’t until Warren heard the bottle open that he became more excited.

As the courier found his legs being pushed up and braced on the very edge of the mattress and his bum pulled down lower he fought the urge to touch himself. If past experience were anything to learn from, he knew that Arcade would be doing plenty of that himself in the end.

“Are you sure you want this?” While Arcade kept his voice professional, apparently still caught up in his role, there was still a hint of concern. 

“If the doc think it’ll help, then yes.”

Warren forced himself to relax as warm fingers rubbed cold oil onto his entrance, knowing that if he could keep himself from clenching then he would be getting to one of the best parts soon. When the fingers slid into him he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and keeping his legs open. He only opened them again when he felt the fingers retreat and something thicker pushing in to replace them.

The oil was still cold, but Warren knew that without it there would be no sex. He also knew that as the doctor picked up speed it would start to warm from the combined friction and heat from their bodies, so he wouldn’t have to put up with it for long.

“Tell me what you would like,” Arcade whispered, the professionalism gone from his voice and replaced with the same gentle concern he always held. “This is all for you, Warren, tell me what you want.”

“Touch my-- touch my dick. Please.”

Arcade didn’t scold or tell him not to use such lewd language this time. Instead he complied, grabbing the couriers erection with his still oil coated hand and stroking him quickly and steadily. Warren closed his eyes and moaned, wondering if whatever game Arcade was playing was over or not. He didn’t have long to wonder as the blond began to thrust his hips at the same pace but opposite beat of his hand, striking Warren exactly where he wanted it the most.

“How are you enjoying this treatment?” Arcade’s voice was professional again, but when Warren opened his eyes and looked up he found that Arcade’s eyes were heavily hood, his mouth slightly opened as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Is this better than the Med-X?”

“So far,” Warren agreed, feeling the oiled hand slide back down until the fingers were wrapping around his balls and squeezing gently. He arched up into the touch, inadvertently pushing himself further onto the other's cock. And that was all it took until Warren was spilling himself over his own stomach, the hand quickly moving back to milk every last drop from him until he was quivering from the stimulation of it.

“Hold on,” Arcade whispered as he released the cock and grabbed the legs instead. “I’m almost there.”

“I love you,” Warren whispered back, watching as Arcade tossed his head back and groaned loudly. His fingers dug roughly into the thighs he held until he released them with a gasp and pulled out, his own cock growing softer.

“I love you, too,” the blond finally replied, taking a step back and pulling his shirt off. As he tossed it aside he fixed his glasses and looked down at the man on the bed. “How was that?”

“Well, headache’s gone.” Warren chuckled and sat up on the edge of the bed, his body feeling looser than it had in a long time. “So that’s holistic care?”

“What?” Arcade blinked then chuckled. “Oh. That. Well, if it worked then I suppose so. But we won’t really know until tomorrow.”

“Oh. Well, what was that all about? The doctor get up and the exam?”

“That?” Arcade chuckled and blushed as he rounded the bed to his side. “I, uh, always wanted to try being one of those doctors that… goes the extra mile for his patient. I didn’t plan on it going that far, but you asked.”

“So it’s a kink?”

“You can say that,” Arcade agreed slowly, his blush doubling. “But I really do hope it helped with the headache. It seemed to be more from stress than anything.”

“Sure,” Warren agreed, turning on the mattress to crawl up to his side of the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he let out a hard yawn. “I meant it, you know. When I said I love you.”

“I know,” Arcade said softly, reaching up and touching the others cheek. “I love you, too.”

Warren smiled and closed his eyes, wiggling closer to the doctors warm body and swiftly fell into the deepest sleep he had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
